Fall To Pieces
by Dreamless Infinity
Summary: It was a complicated type of love. [SasuSaku] [Series of Drabbles]
1. Night

**Summary**: Ah, this isn't anything too important. I just thought a series of drabbles for SasuSaku would be pretty fun. So, alas, I began these.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just these drabbles.

Fall To Pieces

The moon had been full the night he left, just as it was right then. Shimmering mysteriously in the blackness of the sky. Dark, alluring…

Just like he was.

The night time resembled him so very much. Sometimes, one could see the faint glimmer of stars. Just like at rare moments, one could see emotions slip through that mask of indifference. The sky was black, the same shade as his hair. The night was silent, as he was. And also, the night never stayed with you long. It always left when the sun came up.

He always left, too. Left her, her friends, the village…

The only difference was the night always came back. It'd been two years, and still no sign of him. She wondered, sometimes if he ever would.

Hues of green focused on the sky above, lips turning upwards faintly. No, she was sure he'd come back. He'd return soon enough. He was the night, she decided. And as the night always returned, so would he. Because, after all, they were his sky. His home. His family.

" Come home soon, Sasuke-kun."

She never did notice the eyes of red staring down at her.


	2. Honesty

**Summary**: Ah, this isn't anything too important. I just thought a series of drabbles for SasuSaku would be pretty fun. So, alas, I began these.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just these drabbles.

**Other: **Ah, to answer Heartless Ghostie's question, it's M for later drabbles, and called ' Fall To Pieces ' because I thought the song fit SasuSaku. :D

Fall To Pieces

_Drabble Two: _Honesty

In all the times she'd known Sasuke, she had learned that he was a painfully honest person. He'd told her she was annoying, she knew it had been the truth. He'd told her what he did was none of her business, it was the truth. She wanted it to be her business because she cared, but it just wasn't. That was just the way he was, she supposed. Honest.

She didn't know what to think of him most of the time. To think he was wonderful, to think he was rude, to think he was selfish, to think he was beautiful, or to simply not think of him at all. They were all fairly difficult things to think of. All of them matched him. But they also matched a lot of other people, as well. Everyone was selfish and rude at times … everyone was beautiful in their own way.

Which is why she couldn't understand how _he _was so different from everyone else to her. Sure, he was the boy every girl in Konoha had wanted before he left to Orochimaru. Sure, he had possessed that bad boy attitude girls simply fell for. He seemed almost too perfect to everyone, really. And maybe, it was when he'd proved his imperfectness that she truly started to love him …

_I don't remember. _He had said. He had lied. He had hesitated. She had known. Known all along he remembered. And in in that moment, she'd realized how truly un-godlike Sasuke was. How very human he was under it all. He wasn't flawless. He had his faults. His scars were not only skin deep. They went further then that. And she realized, in that moment of momentary weakness he'd shown, Sasuke Uchiha was just like her.

He had emotions. He was just afraid to show them. Afraid it'd repeat. He was afraid to love.

Sasuke Uchiha had always been painfully honest.

But it was when he lied that made her love him the most.


	3. Smile

**Summary: **All she did was smile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

**Other: **Thank you all for your reviews! They made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. XD And to answer your question, Sadakai, it is based on that song:D Velvet Revolver for the win? Also, this drabble takes place pre-time skip, during the chuunin exams. Sometime during the Forest of Death.

Fall To Pieces

_Drabble Three: _Smile.

"Thank you." The statement came out of nowhere, so much so that it threw Sakura off for a moment. Confused emerald clashed with blank obsidian, his eyes lacking any real answer to her unasked question. Realizing just sitting there and _staring_(though she did that a lot, stare. He was so beautiful.) would do nothing, she allowed herself to speak.

"For what?" Her Inner mentally bonked her on the head, (_What the hell kind of question was that?! Shannaro!_) since her tone had been unintentionally rude. However, the Uchiha merely tore his gaze away, focusing his attention on the loudmouth blonde who was ' training ' a bit away from them. What could've been jealousy grew up in her. (It wasn't fair! How come Sasuke-kun always spent so much time with _Naruto_?)

"It must've been painful." Now, it was very hard for her to hide her annoyance, but she did it anyway. Because this was Sasuke-kun, and just for that reason she could forgive him for _anything_, even for totally ignoring her question. Just as she was about to ask, once more(What?), he answered the question in a very brief two words.

"Your hair." Her hand trailed to the now short locks slowly, a look of understanding slipping on her face. Her hand dropped again, and all she did was smile. Her gaze, too, turned to the now frustrated blonde.

"Yeah, it did. But sometimes we have to let go."

"Aa."


End file.
